Stomach butterflies
by Sumikoa
Summary: Who can cure the heart of a cold blooded killer? A gradual build up to a romance blossoming between Gaara and Hinata as Hinata's 'romance' for Naruto drifts away to an old child hood crush.
1. The search for Gaara

_**Author's notes:**_

Ok, this may or may not work so bare with me please This is just a short intro kind of chapter. Anyhow, the story is a twist on the anime; instead of Naruto and Sakura finding Gaara after the cheunin exams and fighting him this is perhaps what would have happened if Gaara and the others had just left without a fight. This is five years after the cheunin exams, Naruto and co are about 18 years old and all cheunins. Please read and review! Oh, and I am going to pair characters up but not sure who yet. Thanks for the people who pointed it out that I wrote Konoki when I meant Konoha, I keep doing that a lot.

**_Disclaimer_**: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters or anything Naruto related or..you get the point right?

_**Introduction.**_

I leant down and stared into the eyes of the man that lay before me. His eyes were glazed over white and his breathing was laboured. Crimson red blood poured out of him looking strange against the pure white snow . Who know so much blood could come out of one person? His eyelids flickering he grasped my shirt spraying blood over me. "Save me!" He gasped out, I slung his arm away frowning. Save you? But it was I that killed you. I scanned his body hoping that it would bring about some new feeling in me, anything, but no, once again I was left with an empty hole inside me. How many people did I need to kill to get that space filled up? How many?

"Just another one..just one more..." A voice whispered inside me. Yes..ok..one more. I turned around staring back at the village I had just come through. No-one is left here though. A sign from a shop fluttered in the breeze whacking the side of the wall; it was the only sound I could hear apart from my beating heart and my deep breaths. Knifes littered the cobbled street; some people were still clutching them even in their sleep. A sleep they would never awake from. Death, it was an interesting thing. The one embrace that people struggled against. I sighed looking back at the man as his eyes finally dimmed out. There was no-one left here, next town perhaps would prove better. Without another glance I stepped over the man and carried on walking leaving as silently as I had come. Sand flickered around me as a cold biting wind sprung up blowing away the scent of blood. It's interesting how people will struggle and cling to life when it is being taken away from them. I wrapped my black cloak tighter around me and strapped my gourd back on to my back. Very interesting indeed...

Meanwhile, back in Konoha..

"It's happened again!" Tsunade was pacing her office. She slammed her fist onto her desk causing the cheunin standing around her to jump; they fidgeted nervously. "And what are you people doing to stop him?" She glared at each one of them daring them to say something. "Nothing!" She sighed and sipped her glass of sake that was placed on her desk. "How many people do you want to die? How many more innocents do I have to sit around and watch die while you, you" She struggled for the right words. "incompetents sit around doing fuck all!" She finished off her glass and slammed it against the wall causing it to break into several pieces. Tsunade frowned as she noticed her red-nail varnish was chipped. "Right, listen up!" She pointed at several of the cheunins. "Shikamaru I want you to go scan the last village and see if he has left any traces. I doubt it though, his sand always seems to sweep everything away. Hmm..take two medical nins just in case there is some still alive." Tsunade ordered and Shikamaru immediately left.

"The rest of you scan the area, I want you to find him dammit! We can't let him kill anymore people!" She shouted, her face going red with her rage. Without a word everyone turned and ran out, though some frowned. What chance did they have against the merciless Gaara of the desert?

Hinata was one of the first to leave, she didn't like Tsunade when she was in one of her stroppy moods, actually she was pretty much scared of anyone when they were in a bad mood. She sighed, fingering her white hoody as she followed Naruto and the others out of Konoha. They all seemed rather eager to find Gaara, however she wasn't as keen. How could she, a low class ninja stand up to Gaara who had literally the whole desert at his disposal. Nevertheless she sprinted after the others across the sand. The sun shone hard on the ninja's back, never relenting. Soon they would have to stop otherwise they would surely die from exhaustion and thirst before they even had got anywhere.

"Stop!" Neji the cheunin in charge of their squad ordered them to stop. Hinata knew that as the superior bloodline it should really be her giving the orders but she didn't argue when Tsunade choose him over her. She wouldn't have been much use anyway. Everyone was sipping from their water bottles and Hinata followed suit and took her drink out of her rucksack. She slugged it down thirstily relishing the cold feeling it made running down her sore throat. She had just enough time to sling it back into her bag before sprinting off after Neji. "Come on Hinata! You're holding us all up!" Neji screamed back from the start of the queue. Kiba gave her an exasperated look. "Think's he the main man now Tsunade appointed him squad leader, hey Hinata?" Kiba joked and Hinata blushed and attempted to smile. Abruptly they stopped and Neji held out his hand, his byakugan eyes scanning the desert. Hinata quickly did the same and was quick to notice what he had stopped for. She gasped.

"What is it Neji?! Why did we stop?! COME ON! Gaara is going to get away!!" Naruto bounced up and down and Neji silenced him with a glare. He pointed to a cloud of sand a few miles away from them. It could be barely be seen by them but Hinata and Neji with their byakugan could clearly see in the dead centre of the sand storm stood Gaara.

"I don't think he is somehow Naruto when he is standing right there!" Neji exclaimed pulling back on Naruto's orange jumpsuit as he made to leap forward towards the direction Neji was pointing.

"WAIT! We don't attack until I give the orders!" Neji calmed Naruto down who was eager to start fighting. Hinata fidgeted nervously, looks like they had found him sooner than she had hoped, she actually had hoped they wouldn't have found him. She felt a wave of guilt rush over her as she realised that if they hadn't had found Gaara he would have surely gone and killed some other people.


	2. Capturing Gaara

Author's notes: Normally I am only a two-page writer at a time but I'm going to try and improve on my writing skills and write longer with more descriptions. I hope to be able to paint a clear enough picture for you people to see the world as I am thinking it. If that makes sense? I hope people read and review because it helps me very much with my writing skills. I'm open to constructive criticism but please no flames unless it really deserves it. Thanks.

Hinata fidgeted nervously, she barely heard Neji's orders on how to attack Gaara since her mind was too pre-occupied. Suddenly she felt the sun go out and she looked up in shock. Neji stood in front of her towering over her. The sun had not gone out as she thought; it was just Neji's tall frame blocking out the harsh sun's rays. He was frowning slightly as he waited for her to return his gaze.

"Ne-ji-kun?" She finally managed to stammer out.

"Where you listening to a word I just said Hinata?" Neji asked folding his arms irritably. "This girl is so annoying!" He thought to himself. "Really, does she hold any purpose?" His patience was beginning to wear thin; the heat did not help either.

"Um, well, that is," Hinata tried to come up with a witty answer but her mind was a complete blank. Neji sighed frustrated at the cowering girl in front of him.

"This is your job Hinata; we want you to go talk to Gaara! If he refuses to come quietly we will back you up and bring him in with force. Do you understand? It really isn't that hard!" Neji snapped not noticing the colour drain out of Hinata's face.

"Me? Go speak to...to...Gaara?!" Hinata froze, she felt as if Neji had just issued a death penalty on her. If Gaara attacked her, what would she do? But seeing as no one was coming to her aid and Neji was waiting for her reply, Hinata just nodded. It was at this moment she realised with a heavy heart, that she was not any use to the ninjas on this team. After all, why would they send her to certain doom if she were of any use? Thinking of this she struggled against the wind to the sand storm in the centre of the desert that was Gaara. It appeared to be the centre of the desert anyway; it was really hard to tell since the desert seemed to stretch on endlessly.

Clinging her white hoody closely to her shaking body she squinted her eyes. Sand swept past her viciously cutting her skin. How was she ever going to get close to Gaara like this?

"I know!" She thought to herself gleefully. She stopped placing her hands together in chakra signs.

Further back where Neji and the team where waiting, Neji sighed loudly. "Why has she only just thought of that?! Why did she think we choose her for this part in the first place?" He angrily muttered at the slowness of his cousin. "Do I have to spell everything out for her?" He thought miserably. Neji was definitely not one for the hot weather the other teammates noted; it seemed to make his temper even more prominent than normal.

"Protection of the eight trigrams sixty four palms!" Hinata said preparing herself as she began to move her hands at quick speed. At this top speed she was able to keep the piercing sand away from her face. "Byakugan!" She next said allowing her to see through the sand to where Gaara was sat hunched in the centre. Ignoring her sickening feeling as she got closer and closer to Gaara; Hinata bravely strode forward. Stopping twenty paces away from him she called out, happy to hear that her voice was not shaking.

"Gaara-kun? As a member of the Konoha squad we request that you come back with us to Konoha! Gaara-kun? Can you hear me??" She shouted though her voice was pitiful against the fiery sound of the wind swept sand. Her whole body froze as she noticed Gaara beginning to turn around. Gaara's eyes were completely white indicating that his demon was in complete control of his body.

"Just-one-more! One more!!" Gaara croaked out, his voice hoarse. Suddenly he lunged at Hinata; his demon's thirst for blood urging him forward. Hinata screamed in fear.

"Why won't my feet work?!" She frantically willed herself to move. Seconds later Hinata felt a sweeping feeling in her stomach as she realised that she was flying through the air. Actually, she was not to know since she had passed out, but Akamaru had her in his mouth and had grabbed her away from Gaara's reaching grasp.

"Woof!" Akamaru dropped Hinata at Kiba's feet who hurriedly scoped Hinata up and nodded to Neji to begin part two of their dangerous plan.

Neji hurriedly sprung into action with Naruto' s shadow clones. Using his eight trigrams empty palm attack; Neji issued a palm thrust at Gaara while expelling a large amount of chakra. This caused Gaara to go flying backwards, where Naruto's clones quickly leapt on him tying him down with strong chakra-binding rope. Normally this would not have been enough to constrain Gaara, but Gaara was already worn out from his over-use of his demon and his chakra was well spent. With a snap punch from Naruto; Gaara blacked out.

"Good" Neji said congratulating his team. "How is Hinata?" He turned to Kiba who had Hinata wrapped in his coat and was holding her close to his body protectively.

"Fine" Kiba replied. "No thanks to you." He inwardly thought but he didn't dare say it out loud. Even the bravest of ninjas would be stupid to get on the wrong side of Neji.

"No thanks to you!" Naruto chimed in, voicing Kiba's thoughts exactly. Kiba inwardly cursed. Neji turned to Naruto; his eyebrow raised.

"Excuse me?" He asked. "She is just a part of this team as anyone else here. She can risk her life just as much as you or me. And you would do well to notice that _Hokage favourite_." Neji taunted.

Naruto flinched; it was touchy subject that the Hokage always seemed to favourite him over anyone else. Indeed, he would not have been a cheunin if Tsunade-sama had not taken pity on him and allowed him to pass the exam.

"Now-now you two" Kiba hurriedly intervened seeing as Naruto looked like he was about to punch Neji. "We should hurry and get Gaara back before he wakes up." He suggested. Everyone looked over at Gaara who looked a lot less threatening now that he was asleep and tied up. Neji nodded and both him and Naruto went to grab either side of him, being very careful not to wake him up.

As one team they bounded off across the desert, though whether they were acting much like a team is another question entirely. Before they knew it they have reached the outskirts of Konoha. And not a moment too soon either; all of them, though they would never admit it, were completely tired. Dust strained their clothes and hair, it took all their remaining stamina just to drag their feet along let alone carry Hinata and Gaara. When people heard of their arrival they immediately went indoors not wanting to be anywhere near the legendary serial killer known as Gaara. It was not the homecoming that the team had been hoping for. No welcome; just empty streets with litter floating past in the soft gentle breeze; quite a different wind to the one that swept the desert. This one was more peaceful and soothed the tired Konoha ninjas. With it came the soft smell of pink Sakura's petals that were abundant at this time of the year. Passing the ramen store a rich smell of noodles passed the ninjas making them realise just how hungry they were. But time for that would come later; the Hokage was strict and would not be happy if they had stopped for food on the way back.

With weary bodies they dragged themselves to the Hokage's room, ignoring the looks on the guards faces as they noticed Gaara's limp body. Knocking softly before entering; Neji bowed low then continued to drag Gaara's body in. Naruto followed Neji's example. Tsunade; being quick witted didn't take long to notice that something was not right.

"Where are your other two team mates? Kiba and Hinata?" She barked out causing Neji to flinch slightly.

"What if Gaara woke up?" He thought to himself but instead he said out loud; "Kiba took Hinata to the hospital; she fainted earlier. I presume he is still with her."

"Presume? You are a team leader! You shouldn't presume anything, everything you know should be hard cold facts!" She snapped. She had gotten a lot of angry letters earlier from neighbouring villages complaining about Gaara's killing spree asking what she was going to do about it. She really didn't know why it was her problem; Gaara after all belonged to the Sand Village and not her once peaceful town of Konoha. Inwardly she sighed as Neji apologised politely with another bow.

"So we have Gaara here then? Part B can start. Removal of Gaara's demon." The Hokage stated ignoring the shocked looks from Naruto and Neji.

"But that may kill him if you remove his demon? Correct me if I'm wrong, but since Gaara's demon has been with him so long isn't 'it' entwined with Gaara's own soul? Removing the demon could results in serious harm for Gaara, even death! Plus, what would you do with the demon once it's removed?" Neji voiced his feelings.

The Hokage put down her ink pen that she was using to sign some of the documents from the Sand village that gave her permission to do with Gaara what she willed. Even Gaara's own home town didn't want Gaara anymore. She had no idea what his family views were on the matter but she was sure that even if they did object they would have no say in the matter. She knew that their KazeKage was a stern leader. She surveyed her cheunins tiredly.

"We don't have much choice. And why would it matter if he died? He has killed countless people before! No, my matter is final on this! We will try to seal up his demon and if that doesn't work we will most definitely remove it." She said. "Take him to the sealing room. Make sure no sharp objects are in there and that he cannot escape. I will be with him shortly. In the meantime, I suggest you two get some rest; you both look a state." The Hokage spoke bluntly, waving her hand indicating that they both could leave.

Neji and Naruto tiredly dragged Gaara to the sealing room, neither really caring if Gaara banged his head along the floor on the way. Sighing Neji lifted the heavy bolt on the door to the room locking Gaara firmly in. His mind was filled with worrying thoughts about Gaara's demon being loose in Konoha but his body was having none of it. If he didn't eat soon, and more importantly sleep, he would surely crash out. Watching Naruto bound off in what appeared to be the direction of the ramen store, Neji headed off in the opposite direction towards the hospital.

"The Hokage is right." He thought miserably to himself. "I must check up on Hinata and Kiba first before I worry about myself. It is my duty as a team leader!" He began dragging himself towards the Konoha Hospital. His head pounded, as people who now felt safe that Gaara was locked up, left their homes and went about their business noisily or so it appeared to him.

The sun was now low in the sky indicating that it was late evening. The wind was slightly softer than before caressing Neji's tired body almost like a lover. Not that Neji would know what it was like to be caressed by a lover; he hadn't reached that part in life yet. The stones beneath his feet crackled; protesting at him dragging himself through them. Little red fireflies glowed around his head; even though it was still fairly early it had grown dark suddenly. He could almost make out tiny little pinpricks of stars above his head. Very faint though since the sun was still shining stubbornly. Finally, Neji reached the hospital. He opened the white framed doors; winching slightly as he realised that the sand earlier had taken the first layer of skin off of his hands leaving a painful red sore behind.

"Hinata Hyuuga's room please?" Neji asked the blonde haired women behind the hospital counter who was busy typing while listening to someone on the phone. She had her head tilted to keep the phone on her neck. Neji thought she looked a bit stupid trying to do two things at once but he didn't complain.

"Room thirty two. Follow the yellow arrows on the floor, they will lead you to the department she is in." She answered quickly before going back to her phone call. "Sorry about that Sir." Neji head her say down the phone as he followed the yellow arrows. He held his head between his hands, looking down in confusion at the clean white floor.

"Is it just me or are the arrows blending together?" He thought as the room began to sway around him.

"Hey? Are you all right? Hey!" A medical ninja who was luckily passing by at the time dropped the equipment he was carrying and lunged forward to catch Neji who had fallen into a faint. "Better get you to the medic room." The guy muttered as he slung Neji into a fireman lift.

Neji awoke two hours later with a pounding headache. Stretching carefully because his muscles were screaming in agony, he looked around. The bed to the left of him still held Hinata who still had not come round yet. Kiba stood by her bedside nervously; he looked up when he realised that Neji had come to.

"Are you ok Neji?" He asked, though his eyes didn't leave Hinata's sleeping body. Neji struggled into a sitting position.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Must have blacked out. Guess I was more messed up than I thought." He replied. Kiba nodded in answer, not really paying much attention to Neji. A plump older women wearing the medical gown that all medical nins were instructed to wear walked in. Noticing Neji was up she smiled warmly.

"Up already? That's good news!" She spoke handing Neji a cup of what looked like green sludge. Neji tasted it doubtfully and almost instantly a wave of warmth spread through his body. He hurriedly slurped up the rest, ignoring the bitter taste it had. The old women nodded her head in approval.

"Took me ages to get that down the poor girl over there. Really didn't like it." She said conversationally. "Went straight back to sleep after, the poor thing." She clucked as she pulled the bed sheets closer around Hinata earning an annoyed look from Kiba who felt that he should be the one doing that.

"Naa-ru-to- kun?" Hinata murmured in her sleep.

"No me dear, just little old me." The women smiled. "This Naruto her boyfriend or something? She has been saying his name a lot!" She asked causing Kiba to fidget irritably.

"No! He isn't!" He angrily snapped. The women fluttered her hands.

"Oh, of course not dearie! When she wakes up and sees you I'm sure she will realise you are the one for her!" She said reassuringly. Neji smirked and Kiba glared at him threatening. "But you better follow your cousin's example and get some sleep!" She turned to Neji who sulkily laid back down. He was not really in the mood for arguing and before he knew it he was fast asleep.


	3. Neji's morning

A/N: I'm going to go for loads of descriptions in this chapter since it is good practice for me. Please let me know if my writing is improving or regressing. Thanks! This chapter today is dedicated to my reviewers Fang500 and taixonay; thanks for sticking with my story! I'm sorry if this story does not fit the geography of Konoha etc but I'm not really entirely sure what Konoha looks like entirely…artistic license is in use!

Soft warm rays pierced through the netted curtains of the hospital room. The faint sweet fragrant of daffodils indicated that someone had visited Hinata and Neji while they had been sleeping. Turning to look at the tall glass vase on his bedside table, Neji wondered who could have possibly thought to send him flowers. He traced the swirled patterns along the vase with his index finger, deep in thought, before turning to look over at Hinata's bed. She was still asleep; her blue hair was fanned across the bed and her breathing was slow and shallow indicating that she was at peace. For a fleeting second, Neji had a strong urge to brush Hinata's hair out of her flushed sleeping face but he suppressed this thought almost immediately. It would not do any good to get attached to someone so close to home.

Sliding out of the hard hospital bed, Neji sighed happily. His body was feeling a lot better after his long night's rest. All he needed now was a good meal and he would be set to go. Debilitating for a second on whether to wake up Hinata or not, he decided against it believing that the medics would see to her. Instead, after hurriedly dressing, he closed the door to their ward softly behind him and crept down the hallway to the entrance of the hospital. He was not really sure why he was creeping; possibly it was because it was early morning and he was afraid of waking anyone up, partly because he was not entirely sure if he was allowed to leave yet so he did not want to attract the attention of any medics. Either way he was very careful not to slam the entrance door on his way out.

Finally outside, Neji took a deep refreshing breath. He had always been a morning person as long as he could remember and today was no exception. He loved the way the sun's calming rays lightly basked the tops of the tree's in warm yellow light, the way the birds chirped softly to each other as they woke the rest of the population, the soft fragrance of the flowers as they opened up their petals to the morning light. Yes, Neji was more definitely a morning person. Unlike his cousin Hinata who could sleep the morning away and preferred to train under the night's sky. Walking through the forest, heading back to Konoha, Neji let his senses enlighten him.

The pine needles crackled softly under his feet as he took the time to savour all that was around him. Stopping momentarily at the stream that was bubbling peacefully as it flowed in a curving path through the forest, Neji watched as a small brown rabbit wrinkled it's nose before taking a quick drink from the slow moving crystal clear water. Their eyes met momentarily and the rabbit halted in its steps, assessing whether Neji was a danger to itself. Seemingly happy, the rabbit broke their gaze and hopped off into the foliage, it's little white tail quivering with every bound it took. Continuing his journey through the forest, Neji was rather sad when he finally reached the outskirts of Konoha.

Few people were up yet in Konoha so it was very quiet as Neji walked through the cobbled streets. This was fine with him; Neji preferred silence to noise. Halting in front of the ramen shop that Naruto was always boasting about, Neji knelt down to peer under the screen that was being wound up. "Is it too early to come in?" Neji asked, his voice slightly croaking since he had not had a drink since yesterday. A well-built man who had an apron neatly tied around his waist scrutinised Neji. "Naruto's friend right?" He asked. Neji was not sure whether the best option would be to agree or disagree; he did not want to find himself paying off Naruto's massive ramen debt, so he just stood there passively. Taking his silence to mean yes the man lead him over to a stool that was placed in front of the counter.

"Well, any friend of Naruto is a friend of mine so come right in and get yourself seated!" The man clasped a hand on Neji's shoulder warmly as Neji clambered onto the rather tall stool. He frowned slightly at the contact between them; Neji liked to keep his own personal space…well, personal.

"Be with you in a second!" The shop owner said as he went back to winding the store's screen up.

Clasping his hands in front of him, Neji took the opportunity to take a quick look around the ramen store. Behind the counter were several large rounded pots that were steaming and bubbling. A rich warm smell wafted over to Neji causing his stomach to rumble, he placed a hand on it hoping that no one had heard. A girl; who Neji presumed to be the shopkeeper's daughter was stirring one of the pot's with a long ladle. Neji briefly looked at her before turning back to the man as he hurried behind the counter. Spinning a bowl in his hand, the man twirled some ramen into it; the long thin pasta steaming slightly. Over the top he poured a dark brown sauce and finished with a sprinkling of green herbs in the centre. Placing this and two chopsticks in front of Neji, the man smiled warmly before setting about his business of cleaning the counter and serving the new customers that, who upon seeing the store was open, were pouring in for a breakfast bowl of their favourite ramen.

Neji slurped the ramen greedily, realising how very hungry he had been. Nodding when he was offered a second bowl, he set about finishing it as quickly as the first. His stomach finally satisfied, Neji placed a mass of bronze and silver coins on the counter, leaving a small tip. The tip was a big indication of Neji's approval for the food since it was not often that Neji tipped; he did not like to part with money. Waving off the thanks the man shouted after him, Neji hurried onwards to the Hokage's office building. Throughout his whole meal the only thing that had been going through his mind was of Gaara, he had to know what had happened to him!

Tsunade paced her office room irritably. In her hands was a small green covered book that she was flicking through, lost in her thoughts. A loud bang interrupted her thoughts reminding her that Gaara was awake and not approving of being locked up in a room for so long. Tsunade could not see why he was complaining, it was not like they had not fed him or gave him somewhere comfortable. Only last night they had put in his room a bed (which had taken some time dragging it up the stairs.), and this morning he was awoken with some healthy oatmeal that she had made herself! Sighing, she realised that she could put the operation off no longer and with a heavy heart she ordered the guards to stream the sleeping gas into Gaara's room. Shortly afterwards, when the banging had died down from Gaara's room; she realised that he was asleep and carefully entered the room. Gaara was lying in a small heap by the bowl of oatmeal she had left this morning. Frowning slightly, as she realised that the bowl had been left untouched, Tsunade knelt down besides him, preparing herself both physically and mentally for the task that lay ahead.

"I hope this goes right for your sake, Gaara." Tsunade mumbled as she placed her glowing green hands on Gaara's chest causing him to jolt slightly. "I really do."


	4. Nakedness and blushes in the hospital

**Author's notes: I haven't visited this fanfiction in a long long time so it may not entirely fit in. I know exactly where the story is going from this point though. After writing this bit, I will go and read back and see if it all links together. Or better yet (I'm very lazy), if a kind reviewer could please let me know if it all makes sense so far? Please bare with me all, this is my first attempt at a 'serious' fanfiction; all my others are romance/comedy...this isn't really my traditional style. Anyhow, thanks! I appreciate everyone who reads it, and everyone who reviews!! (even the dreaded flamers.). **

Shizune paced nervously outside Gaara's operation theatre. She knew that Tsunade-sama was a good healer but she had never attempted the removal of a demon before, so for her sake Shizune was worried. However she needn't have worried. The Hokage hadn't in fact planned the removal of Gaara's demon as she had claimed earlier but more so the suppressing of 'it'. She was at this moment in time investigating the many seals placed on Gaara's body, and trying to think of the best way to further strengthen them without too much harm to Gaara.

"If I manage this then Gaara will have better control over his inner demon Of course this will affect his chakra abilities seeing as his and the demon's are interlinked." Tsunade mumbled as the worked. "Meaning that he will have to learn from scratch how to mould chakra and perform jutsus, but I'm sure I can get someone to see to that." She wiped the sweat that was dripping down her brow. Really, this was quite a nerve wreaking job! If she went wrong... "Stop it!" Tsunade scolded herself. "Nothing will go wrong!".

111111111111111111

Shizune stopped pacing as she heard the door behind her creak open. "Tsunade-Sama?!" She cried, grabbing the lady as she stumbled around the door grinning. "Are you ok?!" Shizune asked, concerned.

"Of course I am, Shizune! Didn't I tell you it would be all right? It's all sorted. Gaara has been suppressed. Make sure he gets over to the medic ward, and see that he gets proper care! I've checked all his seals and it seems ok, but you never know! Maybe we should place a bet.."

- "Tsunade-Sama! No!" Shizune interrupted shocked. But never-the-less, she immediately set off to carry out the Hokage's orders.

1111111111111

It was for this reason, that Sakura (a now talented medic), Ino (a learner) and Hinata (who had no medical abilities but had no current missions on hand so had volunteered at the hospital.), were placed as the medic team for Gaara's care.

"Ino, grab the salve from the third cupboard over there. Hinata, go wet a flannel with cold water." Sakura, as the most experienced medic of the bunch ordered. Hinata meekly followed, and even Ino followed the command without question. Both understood the importance of their position, all three were more than slightly surprised that they had been selected as the team to look after someone as important as Gaara.

Sakura closed her eyes, readying herself to focus her chakra into her hands. With a deep breath, she placed her now glowing green hands over Gaara's bruises that streaked his half naked body. For modesty sake (and partly from embarrassment), the three girls had covered Gaara's lower half with a clean crisp white hospital blanket.

Ino stepped carefully around Sakura, not wanting to interupt her but paying close attention to Sakura's actions. "Someday Sakura-chan!" Ino thought to herself as she applied salve to Gaara's bruises and rubbed it gently in. "Someday I will be a better medic than you! Just you wait and see! And I'll get Sasuke too if he ever comes back." Ino sighed at the thought of Sasuke. (Author's notes: Please note that this fanfiction is placed in the time period that Sasuke has left Konoha.).

Hinata meanwhile was dousing Gaara's head with the cold cloth. Sweat dripped from his brow as the teenager slept deeply perhaps for the first time in years. For some reason, Hinata avoided Gaara's tattoo; it unnerved her somewhat.

"Good." Sakura leant back to survey her work. The two girls shortly followed her and awaited further commands. "Ino, if you come with me, you can help me heal some minor cuts on some ninjas back from their missions in block C." Sakura said, turning to the blonde haired girl who nodded. "Hinata." Sakura turned to Hinata who was staring at Gaara nervously. "You stay with Gaara." -Hinata gulped at this. "If he wakes up, explain to him what Tsunade-Sama told us earlier." Sakura curtly said, turning to leave the room.

-"But-Sa-ku-ra- chan.." Hinata mumbled. "What if?"

Sakura shoved a small black folder into Hinata's arms. "If you've forgotten, it's all briefed down in this folder. Shizune write it for the hospital records earlier. Ok?" Sakura didn't wait for Hinata to reply but promptly left the room with Ino closely following. In fact, this hadn't been what Hinata was going to ask. Her memory was perfect; no she was more scared of Gaara than anything and didn't fancy being left in a room alone with him. Shivering nervously she fiddled with the edge of Gaara's hospital sheets before deciding to sit down next to him on a guest chair. Grabbing a book entitled "Flashy cars and fast ninjas"; a romance novel that no doubt was left behind by the last occupant of the room, Hinata settled down to read, glancing nervously over at Gaara every now and then. "Be brave like Naruto-kun." She thought in an attempt to comfort herself, wondering for the umpteenth time when he would finally return to Konoha..

11111111111111111111111

Hinata shook herself slightly, she had felt a slight breeze shift across her face and.. "Whaat?" She groaned as she realised that she had fallen asleep on duty. But the breeze?? Turning, Hinata let out a little involuntary gasp as she saw that the window to the hospital room was now open. Her hand rose to her mouth, stifling an even bigger gasp as she noticed that Gaara was stood in front of the window; the white sheet wrapped around his hips like a sarong. Hinata blushed slightly as a thought flickered through her mind. Gaara was naked under that thin flimsy sheet...

"...?" Gaara turned away from the window, his eyes narrowed noticing Hinata. His hand that was clenched raised in the all too familiar jutsu posistion as sand twirled around him mencenly. Hinata recoiled, mentally preparing herself for Gaara's attack. Closing her eyes she silently prayed.

"..."

Hinata opened her eyes slowly when after several seconds had passed and she was still in tact. Gaara stood still frowning, his sand fluttering around his feet as he attempted to move it.

"...Why isn't it working?!" Gaara said rather blankly, not looking at Hinata but obviously aiming the question at her seeing as she was the only other person in the room.

Hinata's brief medic teachings kicked in, as she clasped her hands in front of her (more to stop them from shaking than anything else.), and gestured towards the hospital bed. They stared at one another for a few minutes, until Gaara growled slightly and placed himself back into the bed. She began trying to tuck him back but he slapped her hands away visciously causing her to gasp again.

"Well? Why isn't it working?! My jutsus, why?" Gaara ordered, as Hinata gave up and slumped back into her chair. She picked up the black folder she had placed earlier on the desk beside Gaara's bed and flicked through it.

"I..your jutsu's..they..I..they don't work..because your.." Hinata stumbled over her words, irritating Gaara. He eyed the folder in her hands and suddenly lunged for it, wincing slightly as his sore muscles worked. He flicked through it for several minutes, reading carefully. Eventually, sighing and placing it back in Hinata's lap, Gaara regarded her.

"It says that you are my main overseer as both my medic and instructor." Gaara stated.

"Ino? Sak-sak-ura?" Hinata asked, a red blush spreading across her face as Gaara surveyed her curiously.

"Too busy as main medics. You will show me how to focus my chakra again." Gaara spoke more as if he was ordering Hinata, not as if he was questioning her. Not waiting for a reply but deciding that their conversation was over, Gaara climbed slowly out of bed being careful not to scape his bruises. He ignored Hinata's gasp as he let the bed sheets fall to the ground. (Gaara wasn't embarrassed about nudity seeing as girls hadn't really hit his agenda yet.) "Clothes?" He turned to Hinata who had her hands covering her eyes and was feeling slightly woozy. She gestured with her body to the closet in the corner where his clothes had been placed, and was happy to hear him ruffling through it.

It was at this moment that Sakura choose to enter the hospital room to check up on Hinata. Her mouth gaped open as she took in Hinata's huddled form on the chair and Gaara's pale behind as he knelt in front of the cupboard.

"Just what??" Sakura muttered but quickly regained her composure, averting her eyes from Gaara's form. "What the hell is going on here?! Gaara...back in your bed immediately! And Hinata, how could you let him out so soon?!" She scolded ignoring both Hinata's mumbles of protests and Gaara's stern glare. She pointed at the bed and stared at Gaara pointedly. "Getting changed won't make a difference anyway. Hinata can not help you until you are fully recovered. You chakra is not used to its new pathway flow and needs to build itself up. You might as well, therefore, rest. You will be recovered quicker that way." Sakura calmed herself down, and tried to talk Gaara through it. Surprisingly Gaara followed command and slid back into bed; after all, he couldn't do any harm to them without any chakra and the girl was right..the quicker he recovered..the quicker he could enact revenge upon them. He closed his eyes thoughtfully not noticing Sakura's triumphant smile.

"See Hinata." Sakura's smile seemed to say. "Calming words is all you need." Sakura strode confidently out of the hospital room leaving Hinata alone again wondering what she must have done to have deserved to be left alone with Gaara again.

11111111111111

"Yes?" Tsunade brown eyes didn't leave the pile of paper that she was sorting through as 'someone' strode confidently into her office.

"I'm home!" The person said laughing as they slammed a hand down on her table causing several papers to flutter around briefly before resettling all mixed up. "Heh, heh. Sorry about that!" Naruto sheepishly said, attempted to re-order the papers back into a pile causing further mixing

"Leave it!" Tsunade ordered, slapping Naruto's hand away, but she couldn't hold back a grin appearing across her face. "So, you're finally back, heh? Learn any new tricks while training with the frog-Sage?" She asked, referring to her old team mate.

"You bet!" Naruto grinned, running a hand through his tousled blond hair. He pointed at Tsunade suddenly serious. "And I will become Hokage some day so you better watch out!" He said, a glint appearing in his blue eyes. Tsunade waved away his claims; she had heard it countless times before.

"Yeah, yeah. Just keep out of my way for a bit, huh Naruto? I have this pile to sort through and-" She began before Naruto rudely inturupted her.

"Wait?!" He screamed. "No way! Set me up some missions; I have to use all my new skills!" He started.

"Later, later Naruto! Take a break first; you look dead. Now, go!" The Hokage ignored Naruto as he slumped miserably out of the room; she really had no time what with the amount of paper she had to sign and sort out.

Shizune poked her head around the corner. "Tsunade, are you getting on with it?" She asked, keeping an eye on her friend.

Tsunade sighed as she placed the bottle of Sake that she was about to swig down. "Yeah, yeah." She began re–sorting the paper.

1111111111111111

Finally removed from her post as Gaara's medic as her shift was over, Hinata carefully washed away our her troubles (and of course the dirt and grime) in the shower. Climbing out, she slung her now long hair away from her face and wrapped a white towel around it. The colour of the towel prompted her mind to flicker back to her time spent overseeing Gaara earlier. A blush spread across her pale skin as she thought again of Gaara's pale naked body but this was quickly suppressed as her mind turned to thoughts of Naruto. She had heard from Tsunade when she had gone to report Gaara's progress about his return and she was more than excited to finally see her crush again. It worried her that she couldn't picture Naruto perfectly and she wondered if he had grown up from the boy that she visualised in her mind. Knowing where he was most likely to hang out, Hinata decided that she would take a little detour past the ramen shop. After all; she was on her break for the next few hours, she might as well use them wisely. A little bit of Naruto stalking never hurt anyone..least of all her.

11111111111111111

Meanwhile, Hinata wasn't to know it, but she was also being stalked by someone. Back at the hospital; Gaara, bored of sitting around waiting and refusing to listen to Sakura's pleas; had decided to go on a little search of his own. Top of his agenda was Hinata. Perhaps not for the same reasons as Hinata wanted to stalk Naruto but never the less when Gaara wanted something...Gaara was used to getting it.

11111111111111

**Author's notes: Please read and review! Thanks :D**

**...Will Hinata find Naruto; will the same romance still be there?**

**...Will Gaara find Hinata...before Sakura and Ino find him?**

**...Find out in the next chapter of 'The Man dressed in blood'. **


	5. Hinata's kidnapping

_**Author's Notes: **_**A very kind reviewer pointed out a mistake in my time setting; in my last chapter I claimed that Naruto had been away for ages, yet he was also in the first chapter when Gaara was apprehended. Oops. Obviously, Naruto couldn't have been there and away at the same time.**

**So, I'm going to suggest that Naruto left with Jiraiya directly after capturing Gaara. I'm also going to suggest that even though I showed only one episode of Gaara in the hospital; Gaara has in fact been there for quite a while (I'm sure that having a demon suppressed needs a lot of rest.). **

**Therefore, the story is now at the part just after the time skip when Naruto returns to Konoha. Make sense:) If people don't get that I will go back and re-write it for you so that it makes sense even if it is a bit frustrating. **

**Note: Writing in **_**italics **_**indicates thoughts. **

**111111111111111111**

Hinata leaned in close to the wall; she was just around the corner from Naruto's favourite ramen stall and her body was tingling with excitement.

_Will he be there?_

She edged closer to the wall making sure that if he was there he wouldn't be able to see her. In fact, Hinata was paying so much attention to catching a glimpse of Naruto that she didn't feel the tell-tell presence of someone coming up behind her. The 'presence' behind her similarly kept close to the wall and giggled softly. A hand muffled it's voice so that Hinata would not notice.

Suddenly, with a flurry of air and barks, a small buddle leapt towards Hinata causing her to squeal in shock. "Ak-akamaru!" She gasped, holding buddle of fur around it's neck seeing as since he had grown bigger, she could no longer pick him up.

Turning, Hinata met the grinning face of Kiba who was ruffling his brown hair sheepishly. "Hey Hinata-chan. Hows it going?" Kiba asked inwardly scolding Akamaru for giving them away.

_But who could blame him? No doubt Akamaru had missed Hinata loads during the time they had been away training. Hell, he had missed her loads too!_

Kiba eyed up Hinata hungrily but she hadn't noticed seeing as she was once again pre-occupied with checking out the ramen store.

_Well she has certainly grown up!_

Kiba appreciatively scanned Hinata's now long hair and more fuller body. He wondered briefly if she noticed any changes in him. He flexed his muscles thoughtfully, noting the way that his body shape was also more fuller..but in an entirely different way. Yes, Kiba had become a lot more 'manly' looking since his time spent training. Frowning, seeing as Hinata was no longer paying any attention to him, he crept up beside her. "What you doing?" He whispered in her ear, causing his warm breath to tickle her gently. He got the reaction he was looking for; Hinata jumped several feet giving the excuse Kiba needed to grab Hinata and hug her tightly to him briefly.

"Careful there! It's only me!" He chuckled as Hinata blushed a crimson red.

_Is she blushing because I hugged her?!_

Kiba's heart leapt into his mouth as his mind raced with thoughts of Hinata declaring her undying love for him. But it was all in vain. As an all too familiar voice hit Kiba's acute senses, he realised why the sudden change in colour in Hinata.

"Naruto." Kiba grumbled as Hinata bounced on the balls of her feet.

"Is- th-at real-ly h-im, Kiba-chan?_" _She whispered, the adoration clear in her voice causing Kiba to flinch irritably. Akaramaru whined in sympathy. He didn't like seeing his master stressed.

"Why don't you just go over and talk to him Hinata?" Kiba barked out, rather more viciously than intended though Hinata was so pre-occupied in her own thoughts that she didn't hear the jealously in his voice.

_What does she see in that orange clothed hyper...urgh! How..annoying!_

Kiba's hand scrunched around Akamaru's fur on his neck in an attempt to calm himself down. He gave Hinata a thoughtful shove forwards so that she became in full view of the ramen store.

"Kiba-!" Hinata squealed as she tripped and fell in front of Naruto, blushing.

Frowning, Kiba turned and left. He had been hoping for a better reunion with Hinata and was now sorely disappointed.

_Don't say I never do anything for you Hinata. Mmm, I'm too much of an optimistic, that's my problem. What was I hoping for...that you would jump into my arms?_

"Come on Akamaru, there is nothing for us here." Kiba muttered as he led Akamaru away.

**1111111111111111111**

"Nar-uu-to kun!" Hinata mumbled as Naruto noticing her, slung her to her feet. She stood there dizzily for a second as Naruto surveyed her.

"Hey, you've really grown up Hinata-chan!" Naruto congratulated her. "Not such the small thing that you were before!" He said, not meaning it to sound unkind but doing so anyway.

Hinata looked at Naruto curiously. He was a lot taller than he was before, and his face was more longer. His hair was still the same Naruto-bleach blond that made Hinata sometimes wonder whether he dyed it. She noted that his clothes had altered slightly; no longer being just the traditional orange colour that he seemed to prefer, but now entwined with a deep black. Hinata wasn't really fond of black; it made her think of evil, nightmares, and generally things that went bump in the night. Still, the familiar feeling of butterflies that fluttered around her stomach were still there reminding her of her deep feelings for Naruto. However, as she blacked out into a faint, with Naruto's face staring worriedly down at hers, she did wonder about that little inkling in the back of her mind...

**1111111111111111**

"I'll take her." A deep voice gestured towards Hinata who was lying at Naruto's feet. Naruto looked upwards at the person in front of him, a frown etching across his face.

"No way! I won't let you take her! What are you doing up and about anyways?!" Naruto argued, placing a hand protectively across Hinata, shielding her body with his own.

The person in front of him didn't flinch. He knew he could get what he wanted, he always did.

_You dare stand in my way? Move! I 'll kill you! I need her! Now!_

Thoughts flurried through the boy's head as an inner battle reigned inside of him.

_Just take her!_ A chilling voice suggested.

_No. It will result in a fight and I'm not prepared for that yet. _He argued back at the voice inside his head. He was pleased to note that the chilling voice disappeared; it wasn't often that this happened, normally it would argue against him and ultimately take over his mind if he didn't agree.

Smiling, as Gaara realised that his demon being suppressed meant that he had more control of his own actions, he handed over a book to Naruto who took it suspiciously.

"What's this?" He asked, flicking through it but not bothering to read it.

_Read it, you simpleton!_

Gaara sighed, withholding his thoughts. "It says that Hinata is my mentor while I recover. So I get to take her." He said slowly trying to penetrate the thick brain of the 'shinobi' in front of him. Naruto shuffled from foot to foot, not entirely sure what to do. He recognised the handwriting of Shizune in the book but still, he wasn't entirely sure if giving up Hinata to a mindless killer would be such a good idea.

Almost of if Gaara could read Naruto's thoughts, he choose his next words carefully. "I won't -ahem- hurt her, why would I when -cough- she has to be teaching me? It would be counter-productive."

Naruto gazed at Gaara blankly. He didn't know what the words counter-productive meant exactly, but he trusted Shizune's writing (though he hadn't actually read any of it.)more than anything. "Ok." He agreed hesitating slightly as he backed away from Hinata slowly.

_Now!_

Gaara didn't waste another moment as he slung Hinata carefully across his shoulder (He didn't want her hurt seeing as he needed her.). He frowned briefly as he realised that he couldn't do his normal summoning of sand to carry him away, so instead he sprinted away before Naruto could change his mind.

**11111111111111**

Looking back, (which Gaara didn't do so wouldn't have realised), it wasn't a moment to soon, because around the corner running came two very out of breath girls.

"Naruto, why did you let him get away!!!!?" Sakura screamed at Naruto who stared at her blankly. "Idiot!" She cuffed him around the head causing him to spin slightly, before turning to Ino.

"My hair-" Ino muttered, running her fingers through her now very tousled hair, not paying attention to either of them.

"No time for that, Ino! What shall we do?!" Sakura cried, flustered that her most important patient had gotten away.

Ino placed a comforting arm on Sakura's shoulder. "Nothing!" She smiled. "We do nothing! The Hokage wanted Hinata to train Gaara after all; she is just doing it earlier than planned. It will be alright. And now you have more time to train **me**." Ino grinned, interlinking her arm with Sakura's and dragging her more than anything else back to the hospital. "Let's go find a cute guy to practice on!" Ino giggled.

**111111111111**

**Author's notes: A short update seeing as I just wanted to clear a few things up. Sorry about the uber shortness of it! Ahh, I'm in a bad mood...just walked an hours trip to the post office to find that it was CLOSED. Annoyance.**

**...Where has Gaara taken Hinata? And what does he plan on doing with her?**

**...Will Naruto go to her rescue..and does Hinata really want him to?**

**...What will Hinata do when she wakes up and finds Gaara?**

**...And will Hinata ever know Kiba's true feelings for her?**


	6. Teaching Gaara

**Author's notes:** **Very quick update this time seeing as I really want to get all my stories that I'm in the progress of writing done so I can concentrate on Shino/Chouji/Kankurou ones (the guys who need more love...people never write about them!)**! **This is the first fanfiction that I aim to complete. Woot...go GaaraXHinata! (I think I secretly love this pairing seeing as I share some very simular characteristics with Hinata!) :) **

**This chapter is going to be difficult to write as I'm going to try and get both Gaara's and Hinata's perspective. **

**Note: Changed story title. Seemed more fitting and will make more sense as the story progresses. **

**111111111111**

Hinata's head felt muffled as she stirred. Her mind suddenly snapped clear as she remembered the last thing she had seen before passing out... "Na-rut-o-cha-n?" She mumbled as she slowly came too. Her eyesight shook as she tried to make out the figure looming over the top of her.

**11111111111**

Gaara knelt over the girl below him. In one sweeping glance he took in her long blue hair that framed her soft pale face her tight fitted top that flattered her feminine curves. Gaara felt a sharp feeling in his stomach and lower regions. Gaara did not like this feeling. He hoped that it would stop soon.

**111111111111**

Hinata came to quickly when she felt a sharp shake from the boy that was knelt above her. She blushed thinking it was Naruto was leant so possessively over her but these thoughts quickly vanished as a red haired boy sprung into view.

"Gaa-ra!" Hinata squealed, fidgeting underneath Gaara who didn't quite understand that sitting on top of girls was completely wrong if not slightly misleading if anyone happened to be looking in.

Finding her fidgeting more than slightly annoying, Gaara stood up, pulling Hinata to her feet as he did so. She winced as she was pulled to her feet non too gently.

_Careful Gaara._

Gaara's demon was whispering again.

_You don't want to hurt her...not yet..not until she has taught us all._

Gaara heard a distinct sound of his demon licking its lips hungrily. He shivered slightly at the thought.

"Ar-e you ok Ga-ara-kun? If you're col-d, you rea-lly shou-ldn't ha-ve lef-t the h-osp-ital so soon!" Hinata tried to scold Gaara as she knew a good medic would. She mistook his shiver for being cold, which shocked Gaara slightly; he hadn't really thought about whether either of them were 'comfortable'. It just wasn't a Gaara thinking process to make.

"Teach me now." Gaara commanded, ignoring Hinata's question.

_Gently Gaara. Gently! Otherwise she won't help us!_

His demon was mocking again and for once Gaara agreed. If he wasn't polite to Hinata then perhaps she wouldn't help him? Even Gaara could see from the panic stricken expression on Hinata's face that this was true. But gentle conversation wasn't really something that came naturally to Gaara; he was used to getting his way without argument. His mind flickered back to the conversation he had overheard between Hinata and Kiba before he had decided to sweep in and intervene. "Please...Hinata-chan?" Gaara asked questionably, adding respect to her name this time. He was inwardly pleased to note that Hinata responded better to this as she seemed to be pulling herself together.

**11111111111**

_If I have to do this, I might as well get it over and done with. But what about Naruto?! Did..did Gaara kill him? I'll have to go along with what he wants in case he hurts me too..and maybe I can find out what he did to Naruto! Yes...that's it! Believe in yourself Hinata!_

Hinata silently coached herself as she brushed down her clothes. She could feel the tell -tell sign of butterflies forming in her stomach but she took this to be nerves more than anything else. Gaara stared at her blankly; not the same blank stare Naruto gave when he was confused, but the type of stare that suggested the user was thinking deeply. He handed the black notebook wordlessly to Hinata, who promptly flicked through it. More so for comfort than anything else seeing as she could remember quite a lot of it anyway.

"Ri-ght. Well, Gaa-ra. We nee-d to work on te-achin-g you ho-w to form ch-akra first befo-re we ca-n de-velop th-at into any jut-sus." Hinata stuttered causing Gaara to frown.

"Do you have to do that? Stutter?" He asked irritably. Hinata looked taken aback for a moment; it was more of an unspoken agreement that people just didn't ask about her stutter. She had developed it when she was very young; when her father had decided that she was not good enough for the head branch and chosen her younger sister as the main shinobi instead. No one had ever mentioned it before so at first she was little at loss at what to say.

"I ca-n't h-elp it. E-ver sin-ce I was you-nger. I.." Hinata stuttered more than ever, scared of Gaara's rage.

Suddenly a hand leapt forward and grabbed Hinata firmly but roughly around the face. Gaara, who was now holding Hinata's face leant forward surveying her. Immediately Hinata looked away, not wanting to meet Gaara' s fierce gaze.

"No. Look at me." Gaara moved Hinata's face so that she had no choice but to stare back at him. They stood like that for several seconds though to Hinata it felt like forever; she had never been more scared in her whole life. Eventually Gaara dropped Hinata's face and stepped back.

"Your eyes show pain." He promptly said in a way that reminded Hinata of the cheunin exam lecture that Neji had given her during her match with him. Hinata didn't move, afraid that one action would spur Gaara into attacking her. "Speak now." He ordered further.

"Ga-ara-kun?" Hinata asked shocked to hear that her voice was trembling less so than before. Perhaps she was so scared that she had been shocked into losing her stutter? Hinata could only wonder while Gaara smirked. She suddenly smiled shyly at Gaara shocking him for a brief moment. Gaara wasn't entirely sure why, but the weird butterflies in his stomach were back again...

**1111111111111111**

Naruto was at odds at what to do. Sakura suddenly appearing and shouting at him had understandably shocked him and know he was questioning himself at whether just handing over Hinata had been such a good idea. He had picked up brief fragments of the conversation between Ino and Sakura; from that he had deduced that Gaara should have still been in the hospital. Which meant...

"Hinata-chan could be in trouble!" Naruto cried as he ran from person to person in the busy market square asking if they had seen a red haired boy carrying off a blue haired girl. It wouldn't be long before he found them surely...after all...Gaara and Hinata had quite unique appearances.

"Hang there Hinata- chan!" Naruto shouted, fearing the worst as images of a injured or worse dead Hinata flooded through his head. "I'm coming!!!"

**111111111111111111**

Meanwhile, back at the forest which was where Gaara had taken Hinata seeing as it was quiet, the two young ninjas were practising the basics.

"Like this." Hinata demonstrated cupping her hands together as if she was trying to hold something. Gaara obediently copied her. Hinata nodded her approval.

"So then you let your chakra flow through to your hands." Hinata closed her eyes in concentration as she felt her chakra build up inside and flow slowly towards her hands. She could easily do this a lot quicker but for Gaara's sake, she was going slow so that he could follow. Her hands glowed softly as the chakra built up inside the 'cup' shape that she was making. Gaara leant over curiously.

"I've never learnt how to do this before." He admitted. "My demon has always supplied my massive chakra amount so I never had to. And my parents never had the time for it anyway." He finished rather sadly.

"I-I, my parents never had time for me either. They saw me as a waste of space." Hinata tried to comfort Gaara with her own sad tale. He looked at her thoughtfully for a while but only came up with the response;

"-Oh-"

Hinata shoved her sad thoughts of her past from her head as she followed Gaara's movements. It was made easier for her seeing as she had the byakugan. No doubt that was why the Hokage had chosen her; so she could see exactly where Gaara was going wrong with his chakra formation.

"Stop!" Hinata mentioned for Gaara to cease his chakra build. She leant forward and placed a hand on his arm. Gaara shivered at the contact and felt the increasing familiar feeling of butterflies. He wasn't used to physical contact and wasn't entirely sure how to deal with it.

"Here!" Hinata pressed sharply on a point on Gaara's arm inserting her chakra into him. Gaara moaned at the sharp action of it but immediately noticed a difference in his chakra flow and was more than pleased when it began to flow steadily out of his hands into his cup shape.

"For some reason there was a point in your arm that was blocking the flow. Probably the after affects of Tsunade-sama's medicine. It should be ok now, I gave it a little prod and the chakra seems to be flowing fine now." Hinata explained, shocked that she wasn't stuttering. It must mean that she was comfortable around Gaara (though she hurriedly dismissed this idea; the guy still scared her!). After all, she could talk to Shino and Kiba with almost no stuttering.

"Right now, let's try some more advanced-" Hinata was cut mid-sentence as a flurry of leaves and twigs indicated that someone else had entered the clearing with them.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata breathed as Naruto stood before her panting with exhaustion. She inwardly flinched as she realised that she had completely forgotten about him in the process of teaching Gaara.

"Finally. I've found you both!" Naruto cried.

Gaara just stood, neither shocked or scared. It was almost as if he had expected it.

_Kill him! He'll get in our way!!!_

The voice was forever there...prompting Gaara on..

**111111111111111111**

**Author's notes: wooo, cliff hanger!**

**...Will Naruto attack Gaara? And can Gaara do anything about it seeing as he has limited chakra control.**

**...What will Hinata do during all this? Who does she back in the fight between the guys?**

**...Where on earth is Sakura/Ino and Kiba? (Not forgetting Akamaru!)and what are they doing?!**

**...What does Gaara's demon have planned??**

**...Find out more next time.. :)**


	7. I choose you Gaara?

**Author's notes: I'm feeling very sad (My last guitar lesson today...will never see my guitar teacher again..and believe me..he is HOT), and ill as well (stupid cold, and sore throat..not attractive!), so you guys are very lucky to see this update. Actually the reason I'm updating is because I love all of you reviewers; it keeps me going so thanks:) **

**Please forgive me if this chapter isn't as good!**

**111111111111111**

Naruto's eyes glinted fiercely as he took in Hinata and Gaara's forms. He hadn't yet thought to ask whether Hinata actually needed to be rescued or even if she wanted to be rescued but then that was Naruto for you. Always rushing in without a second's thought. As far as Hinata was concerned though, she was ecstatic! Here was Narutofighting for the ownership of _her_! It was like all of her wildest dreams come true! She therefore wasn't really sure why she felt a sudden sickening feeling in her stomach.

Seeing the silent conversation playing out between Hinata and Naruto, Gaara also felt a sudden stomach lurch. He wasn't to know it but he was, in fact, jealous of Hinata's and Naruto's relationship. He moved in front of Hinata unconsciously shielding her body with his own possessively. Naruto now had no choice but to stare back at Gaara rather than his original position of looking at Hinata.

_She's ours! We got her first! She belongs to us, Gaara!_

The evil voice prompted as Gaara weighed up his decision. Similarly Naruto was also having a demon mind conversation though his was less prominent than Gaara's as Kyuubi was less dominant. To Naruto it was more as if someone was whispering in his ear; he took this to be his conscience. To Gaara it sounded as if something was shouting continuously in his ear (no wonder he got no sleep!). It didn't help that Shukakuwas a chatty, noisy creature.

_Go for it Naruto... before it's too late..._

_NOW Gaara!!! STOP HIM!!_

Both demons edged the boys on in their own separate ways causing Naruto and Gaara to suddenly take action. Lunging forward with several clones, Hinata could only look helplessly on as one high kicked Gaara. Rather pathetically, Gaara tried to summon up some sand but it just swept around his feet ignoring him. It seemed that Gaara's chakra control wasn't yet ready. Watching the one-sided fight play out, as Naruto attacked Gaara, and Gaara struggled to defend himself, Hinata began to feel more than slightly sick.

_Why am I feeling like this? Why am I not happy, Naruto is fighting for me. Then, why??_

Hinata thought deeply as the fight progressed, feeling more sick with every punch that raged Gaara's body. Suddenly something inside of her snapped, and almost as if Hinata herself had a demon she cried out;

"**STOP!" **

"..."

Both boys stood stock still. Naruto with his hand framed in the air ready to punch Gaara for the umpteenth time, and Gaara with his arms up in front of him as a shield. Hinata was breathing heavily, shocked at herself for shouting out. Not really thinking straight, she stumbled over to Gaara and laid a hand on him protectively. Gaara merely blinked.

_Why? What?_

Gaara didn't understand these feelings that were coursing through his veins at Hinata's slightest touch.

"But..Hinata-chan?" Naruto was equally shocked. He had always taken it for granted that she would always stick up for him; after all the girl did stalk him! Surely that counted for something?..Apparently not. "I thought you needed saving..." He trailed off, playing with his kunai between his hands miserably.

Hinata, for once in her life looked quite stern. "Well no, I didn't. And I would appreciate if you didn't attack my patient." She scolded Naruto, her heart heavy. Something inside her kept whispering not to tell off her dearest Naruto, but the other half of her told her that Gaara was who needed her help...what was happening to her?!

"I..I.." This time the roles were reversed and Naruto was the one stuttering. "Sorry Hinata-chan. I thought I was helping." Naruto mumbled as he turned to go. He stood there silently for the briefest of moments, hoping that it would be some joke and that Hinata would tell him that he was wrong. But Hinata's voice never came and Naruto left; his heart heavy though he didn't know why.

"I know, I'll find Sakura-chan!" Naruto immediately cheered up as thoughts of the pink-haired bubbly girl appeared in his mind.

_Damn hormone driven boys._

Kyuubi whispered though Naruto didn't hear.

_Why do I have to be stuck inside a teenager's mind?! I'm sick of chasing girls and listening to this simpleton's thoughts. DAMN, this is torture! _

Kyuubi cried to itself as Naruto noticed the ramen shop, and all too familiar thoughts began to rage Kyuubi.

"Yum, ramen!" Naruto gleefully said, the episode at the forest already forgotten.

_Help!_

Kyuubi squeaked quietly..

_Oh God, someone save me!_

**1111111111111111**

For a while Gaara and Hinata stood numbly side by side, their individual thoughts sweeping through their minds.

_Why did she save me?_

_Why did I help him?_

They both looked at each other bashfully before Hinata sprung into action. Reaching into her backpack she pulled out a little round tub that she always helpfully carried around with her. Unscrewing the lid she inserted her hand into the tiny pot and pulled out some of the purple salve.

"Stay still, Gaara-kun." Hinata said as she rubbed salve into the places where Naruto had hit him. She hadn't really any need to ask Gaara not to move though; he was quite stationary, watching her curiously. Hinata didn't meet Gaara's eyes, scared of what she would see there but she could still feel his ever-staring glare seeping into her skin, as if Gaara was trying to memorise every contour of her body. Hinata shivered deliciously at this thought but she wasn't sure why...Hinata was beginning to feel that she wasn't sure of pretty much anything recently...

"Hinata? Why did you stop the fight?" Gaara asked gently, scared of frightening this little girl that he was quite beginning to like. He automatically suppressed his inward thoughts, as his demon began laughing and taunting him.

_You don't __**like **__her, do you Gaara? You know I will just kill her if you get too close to her...just like everyone else that you thought cared for you...they will just leave..._

"You are my pat-ient and I have to lo-ok after you." Hinata's stutter had slightly returned, but Gaara could see from the glint in her eyes that she was trying her best to stop it.

"Is she doing that for me? Because I said it was annoying?" Gaara thought, ignoring his demon as best as he could.

After that brave little statement from Hinata silence again resumed while she set herself busily to work. Very soon however she was done, and thus remained the difficult task of what to do next. Upon seeing that Gaara wasn't intending on taking charge as per usual, Hinata immediately took over.

"Right, so..chakra control lessons again?" Hinata smiled as Gaara nodded and began trying to form chakra into his cup shaped hands. "He really is a good student." Hinata thought happily as she encouraged Gaara. Gaara who wasn't used to encouragements took in her flattering blankly, concentrating adamantly on his chakra.

The all too familiar feelings of butterflies were beginning to stir in each of their stomachs...just what did this feeling mean? And just what were they going to do about it?

**1111111111111**

**Author's notes: Yep, a short and sweet (hopefully) chapter. So Hinata is finally beginning to see Gaara in a different light, and her old feelings for Naruto are slowly ebbing away though she is yet to realise this. Gaara is also beginning to gain feelings for Hinata yet he doesn't understand it at all. **

**...Will Gaara ever understand these feelings? Will his demon ruin their slowly growing relationship?**

**...Is Naruto solely obsessed with Sakura or will he begin to get jealous of the growing friendship between Gaara and Hinata?**

**...When will Kiba notice this new friendship between his crush and Gaara? Will he do anything?**

**...Are Ino and Sakura ever going to reappear back in this fanfiction or does the author really not like them at all? **


	8. He's staying where!

Hinata was so deeply intent on helping Gaara improve his chakra control, as was he concerned with getting stronger and pleasing the little girl helping him, that neither of them noticed the sudden shift in time. Gone was the cheerful sun that had once bathed them in a pool of rich warm light, and in its place, the round moon glared down at them, bathing them in a current of silver and greys. Small stars pricked the black night sky, and around them miniature fireflies hovered, fluttering close to their bodies. Both were so engrossed in one another that they did not notice this change from day to night, but eventually, as Gaara slumped against a tree, breathing heavily; his stamina finally worn out, Hinata noticed the time.

"It's night!" She exclaimed, shocked that they had been out for so long, and amazed that she had not noticed it. She realised with a sickening lurch that the medics would not be happy that she had kept him out for so long. Gaara merely blinked at her, his eyes never leaving her face. A single bead of sweat rolled down his pale face indicating that his strength was almost completely used up.

"I know." He merely said in that typical toneless voice of his causing Hinata to feel slightly stupid for pointing out the obvious.

"Then..wh-y did you not tell m-e, G-aara-kun?" She asked; surely if he noticed it become dark he would have seen that it was time to leave? Apparently not.

"Because.." Gaara began to explain and Hinata held her breath in anticipation; it was rare that he ever replied to anything at all and she was eager to hear his response. But she never got the answer she was so patiently waiting for, for with a little moan, Gaara slumped down on to the forest floor breathing heavily. Hinata with a little cry knelt down beside him, and placed a cool hand on his sweat-soaked forehead.

"You're burning up! We must get you back to the hospital now!!" Hinata managed to pull Gaara to his feet by wrapping his arm around her neck. Still, she was not used to carrying such a heavy weight, and it was very slow going back to the hospital. They both walked in silence; Gaara because he had no energy to even contemplate conversation, Hinata because she was concentrating on moving Gaara. Eventually they left the dense forest, and reached the outskirts of Konoha. Soft dim light indicated that most, if not all, people were safety at home preparing for sleep. A soft breeze caressed their tired skin as they continued moving towards the hospital.

"**There you are!!!" **

Hinata and Gaara had finally reached the hospital; both equally exhausted and unable to talk, though Hinata managed to squeak out a small 'sorry' in apology to the two medics that were staring sternly down at them. The one that had just shouted at them stepped forward, grabbing Gaara viciously.

"I don't know what you were thinking Hinata!" Sakura said as she pulled Gaara to his feet, ignoring his protests at being taken away from Hinata. "But Gaara should **not** be let out this late!! Besides, Tsunade-Sama has been waiting to give a message to you!! And she **doesn't** like to be kept waiting!!" She pushed Hinata forward, indicating that she should go immediately to Tsunade's office. Stumbling to her feet, Hinata glanced at the other medic who had come to her aid and was helping her up.

"We better get there quickly." Ino whispered to Hinata as she led her away from Gaara and towards the Hokage's office. Hinata merely nodded, not really paying attention to Ino's moaning of how bossy Sakura was being. Instead, Hinata was seeking to catch the attention of someone else. Her efforts were finally rewarded, as just as she was about to become out of sight, Gaara looked up from leaning on Sakura and caught Hinata's eyes. She felt a delicious shiver go through her as she smiled at Gaara. Hopefully he would be all right under Sakura's control.

"What does she want me for?" Hinata asked Ino, hoping that she hadn't already mentioned it, seeing as she hadn't been listening.

"Uh, weren't you listening?!" Ino gave a sharp yank on Hinata's arm as they stepped up the stairs towards the office doors. "That bossy good for nothing Sakura wouldn't tell me! Said it was confidential,_ I_ bet _she_ doesn't know either. But hey," They stopped outside the doors, and Ino quickly brushed down Hinata's rather dirty top. "You'll find out soon enough!" Ino frowned as she pulled out a pine needle from Hinata's hair.

"That girl has no fashion sense, or cares about her appearance at all!" Ino thought as she watched Hinata knock on the door and push herself through timidly. Still, as Ino walked down the steps back to the hospital, she felt a strange friendliness towards the timid girl; Hinata was one of those people who you just couldn't help but feel protective towards.

**11111111111111111111**

Luckily for Hinata, Tsunade felt the exact same way as Ino had towards her, as she watched Hinata edge nervously around the door frame. Hinata's body was hunched over almost as if she expected to be told off. Tsunade found that all her anger was quickly ebbing away and she struggled to hold on to some of it.

"What time do you call this?!" She attempted shouting at Hinata who looked shocked. Tsunade found that her anger at waiting around had pretty much evaporated and brushed away Hinata's apologies.

"It doesn't matter. I guess seeing as you don't mind spending so much time with Gaara that you won't mind my next suggestion." Tsunade began. Hinata looked up curiously; what was this new order for her? Did she have a new mission?? Would she have to leave Gaara?!! Tsunade watched the different emotions flicker across Hinata's face as she took in this information.

"Seeing as you like spending so much time with Gaara, and that we have not enough space at the hospital. I'm going to suggest that he stays over at your house." Tsunade began, not noticing that Hinata's face had gone bright red; Gaara...stay over at hers???..

"I've already spoken to your parents and they are happy for him to stay with you. I hear that you have an ensuite room connected to yours where Neji usually sleeps?" Tsunade asked and Hinata nodded in confirmation. "Well, Gaara can stay there since Neji is currently away on missions. And him being there will mean that you will have more time to perfect his chakra control. How is that going by the way?" Tsunade asked as she began shuffling the mass of papers on her desk. No matter how hard she worked, they always seemed to keep growing…and growing…

"Fine. He's a quick learner." Hinata sighed slightly upon thinking of Gaara. Tsunade noticed this small flush on her face and pondered just what her and Gaara's relationship had become. It wouldn't do for a medic to fall for a patient…it just made difficulties. Tsunade opened her mouth ready to lecture Hinata about picking the right people to fall in love with but her thoughts were interrupted by Shizune entering the room with a new stack of papers for her to look at. Sighing miserably, Tsunade waved Hinata out who gratefully left.

**11111111111111111**

Outside Ino was leaning on the metal railings that followed up the stairs. She was tapping her hand impatiently against the wall; obviously she had been waiting to hear all the gossip from Hinata. Therefore, she was more than slightly than annoyed, when ignoring her; Hinata strode past her and down the stairs.

"Hey…wait up!! I didn't just stand around in the freezing cold for anything you know!" Ino hurried after Hinata who seemed to be in a dream like state.

"Huh?" Hinata stopped upon finally noticing Ino and stood staring at her blankly for a few seconds. Ino was huffing as she wasn't used to chasing after people (being a medic ninja had made her rather lax in the exercise department and seeing as she hadn't had any missions in a long time well…) and for a while they just stood staring at each other curiously.

"Whaa-t happ-ened?" Ino managed to get out between taking in long breaths. It was at that point that Hinata gave a massive smile shocking Ino slightly.

"Gaara…." Hinata grinned as she turned to leave. "Is staying at mine for a while." She finished, and with the same smug look on her face indicting that Hinata was rather pleased at this new turn out, she walked home leaving a very puzzled Ino standing staring after her.

1111111111111

Author's Notes: Meh, a naff update I know. But I just got a new laptop..woo.. and wanted to christen it with some fanfiction writing. I'm still not used to the key board so if there is a lot of typos please forgive me. Thanks for reading and I hope you guys review!! Sorry for not much excitement in this chapter…I'm thinking though that Gaara and Hinata under the same roof while make for some interesting discoveries…one thing is for sure…always make sure you have a lock on your door when guests are around…


	9. Losing friends

**Author's Notes: Please forgive me any who have been waiting for me to update. I'm a bit over my head at the amount of fanfics that I have going at the moment and almost forgot about this one! I'm also attempting to create a whole fanfic before posting it up on this site…all my writing skills, heart and soul is going into to it so I get a bit distracted with it! Please forgive me! Heehee, I better go read back and remind myself what I was on about in the plot! Ahh, I remember…HinataXGaara! Cuteness.**

**111111111111**

Hinata awoke, not moving at first but choosing to just stare blankly out of window. She choose to never close the curtains much to Neji's annoyance who claimed that people could 'perv straight through at her' but seeing as he wasn't there anymore she was free to do what she liked. Besides, no one had of yet even shown any wanting to perv on her so it really didn't matter! For a brief moment she wondered what missions she would have to do today, but then she remembered that she had just one beautiful mission and that was to look after Gaara. Thinking of Gaara, even though she wasn't a morning person, she realised that she might as well get up and see if he wanted breakfast or what not. She was the host after all.

Tumbling and half dragging herself out of bed then taking a brief moment to re-tidy her sheets, she slung on a dressing gown. Poking her head around her bedroom door, she peered around to make sure that no one was around. She didn't really fancy the idea of Gaara seeing her with bed-hair though she wasn't entirely sure why that mattered to her. It wasn't like she fancied him or anything was it? But from the butterflies fluttering in her stomach every time she thought of him, Hinata was beginning to wonder. After all, the only over time she had felt these weird feelings was when she was near Naruto; a feeling that was beginning to disappear and dare she say it – transfer on to Gaara?

Seeing that the coast was clear, Hinata tip toed her way to the room opposite; the bathroom. She knew that she had an ensuite bathroom but she had left all her favourite girly shampoos in this one so here she was…lathering juicy apple scented shampoo in to her hair! Sighing happily and feeling a bit more refreshed than when she entered, Hinata jumped into her traditional clothes and hurriedly towel-dried her hair. It hung limply around her face but she knew that it would dry soon so she decided to go downstairs as she was.

"Morning Hinata." Hiashi Hyuga asked as Hinata sat down opposite to him at the dining room table. She accepted the slices of toast that her father handed to her with a shy 'Good morning Father' without meeting his eyes. He scared her somewhat.

"Uh, has G-aara wok-en up y-et?" She asked quietly as she buttered her toast and poured herself a glass of milk. Hiashi regarded her curiously, his eye brow lifted slightly upon noticing her blush at the word 'Gaara'.

_Still, this Gaara bloke is better than that idiot Naruto. At least she is considering her crushes more carefully._

Hiashi thought before replying to Hinata's comment. "He woke up three hours ago, at six am and left not shortly after. You should do well to follow his lead and wake up early too! How can you think you will ever hope to become a strong shinobi if you get up at nine am?! Your sister is always up at the crack of dawn!" Hiashi scolded her and once again compared her to her better younger sister, but Hinata wasn't listening. Already she was hurriedly shoving food and a bottle of water into her tiny brown ruck sack.

"Did he eat before he left?" Hinata asked and Hiashi regarded her fondly, shocked that she wasn't stuttering.

_Seems like this Gaara person is having more of an impact on her than I could have hoped for. I'll have to keep an eye on this._

He thought before replying. "No, he left shortly after he got up." He watched the way Hinata was hurrying around the dining room grabbing random things.

"Ok! Thanks!" And Hinata left the room and half ran down the hallway to the door and out of the house. She didn't know why she was in such a rush; she guessed that she was worried about Gaara. But just about his health. Nothing else. It wasn't like she had a crush on him or anything, was it? However, it wasn't until she was close to the outskirts of Konoha that she realised that she didn't have any idea where Gaara could be. Originally she had been planning on going to the place where they had trained last but now she wasn't so sure. She noticed Kiba who was leant against a tree talking to her other team mate Shino.

"Kiba, Shino!" Hinata called as she walked over to them. Kiba noticing her first gave her his typical big smile that he only seemed to use around Hinata. Shino nodded in a non-committable way but Hinata knew that he was happy to see her all the same.

"Hey Hinata! We've missed you!" Kiba called.

"I never said that." Shino commented.

"Fine then grumpy! _I've_ missed you Hinata!" Kiba's sentence had hidden meaning but Hinata either didn't want to or didn't notice. Her mind was on other things, or more correctly other people.

"Has any of you seen Gaara?" Hinata asked not noticing Kiba's frown annoyed that she hadn't replied to his statement but had changed topic straight onto Gaara.

_Gaara this! Gaara that! I'm sick of his name! _Kiba thought to himself choosing to ignore Hinata's question. He wasn't going to talk about that Gaara! Akamaru whined softly realising that his master was jealous over Hinata's obsession with Gaara. The little dog wondered if Hinata knew that she had an obsession with the quiet red-haired boy that seemed to always smell like raspberries. Akamaru remembered people best with smells; to him Gaara was just the 'raspberry boy'.

"He asked us where the best place to train would be and we sent him to the empty school playground seeing as it is a Saturday and no one is around there at the moment." Shino asked, and Hinata nodded her thanks before sprinting off in the direction of the school. Kiba stared after her, an angry frown etched upon his face. Akamaru whined sadly again.

"Something the matter…Kiba?" Shino asked, noticing the change in Kiba's body language who now had his arms crossed tightly across his chest.

"Yeah, there is actually! Why is now that she is finally over Naruto that she is just as equally obsessed over Gaara! When is it going to be my chance, huh?! When?!" Kiba shouted at no one in particular, waving his hands energetically. Scooping up a whining Akamaru he stormed off leaving a thoughtful Shino behind.

"Perhaps it is time to talk with our female team mate." Shino said out loud as he stood there thinking. "It's time that she knew of Kiba's feelings. Kiba after all would probably never think to just _tell_ her of his feelings. And isn't that what team mates are meant to do? Help each other out?" Shino considered before deciding that he would indeed go talk to Hinata later tonight. Despite being the most unsociable one of the group he had the keenest understanding of team work and what made a team. He also seemed to know what was needed at the just the right moments; in that sense Shino made a great friend. The sad thing was, not many people realised it.

**1111111111111111**

Hinata stopped at the school gates and quickly scanned the playground with her byakugan.

"There he is!" She said gleefully upon noting that Gaara was sitting on the school swing rocking himself to and fro. He looked sad which made her heart leap and without really thinking it through or planning what she was going to say she walked up to him.

Gaara heard the footsteps before he saw her and jumped startled. His face bore the expression that people have when they been caught recently crying and he hurriedly turned away. Hinata stopped still for a brief second.

_Gaara was…crying? Have I really made him that unhappy here? Does he not like living at my home? _

Hinata's caring personality made her immediately think that Gaara's state was her fault and no one else's.

"What's wrong?" She asked gently peering at Gaara with her white eyes before realising that she still had her byrukgan on. She quickly turned it off and her eyes changed back to their normal colour. Gaara didn't answer at first; he had never been asked this question before and it shocked him somewhat. He wasn't sure what to make of it.

_Just what does she mean? Wrong? I've always felt this way. I've always felt this pain._

So Gaara didn't say anything but just choose to stare at her blankly leaving Hinata feeling slightly worthless. She moved to the swing next to him and for a while they just enjoyed each other's presence as they swung. The girl; used to feeling second-best and unwanted in her family's eyes, and the boy used to feeling unwanted in everyone's eyes. In a way they both understood how each other felt, it was just a shame that neither knew how to express this feeling to the other.

Eventually Gaara stopped swinging, his feet trailing in the sand below the swing. Hinata followed suit and regarded him curiously. She had been taught this in medic school; if a patient doesn't appear to want to talk it was best just to keep them company and wait until they were ready. And from the look on Gaara's face it seemed as if he was ready.

"Let's train now." He merely said, and Hinata felt disappointed that he hadn't said something more insightful but she knew better than to pry and merely she nodded.

She placed her byrukgan back on and she watched Gaara's chakra control; correcting him gently if he went wrong. Eventually, despite the fact that Gaara's stamina was wearing down, Hinata could see that his chakra control was almost completely the way it was before. There was nothing more she could really teach him and from the way that Gaara was moving sand around his body in his traditional way; she knew that Gaara had realised this too. She felt saddened at this thought because she knew it meant that Tsunade-Sama would remove her as his medic and make him return to his Sand Village; if they wanted him there that was. She would have to try and forget him as she returned to her old missions accompanying Kiba and Shino; two boys that she loved dearly but they weren't Gaara. No, no one was like Gaara.

Gaara made her feel like she wasn't alone anymore and she knew that he must feel the same way. After all, he hadn't rejected her presence yet. And that had been the reason that she had liked Naruto too – because he understood what it was like to be alone. But unlike Naruto, Gaara also had a silent charm; Hinata finally realised that the reason she never stuttered around Gaara was because she completely trusted him. She had finally found her other half but she wasn't sure what to do about it. She was so deep in her thoughts that she hadn't noticed that Gaara had stopped training and was sat on the ground watching her.

"Oh! I, um, brought some food for us to have Gaara. Seeing as your stamina is low now I think we should eat it." Hinata picked her bag off of the floor where she had left it and rummaged in it for a moment. She pulled out a bottle of water that she handled to Gaara who chugged it down thirstily. She then gave over some cheese sandwiches, apologising that they weren't anything special. Gaara, who had never had anything made for him didn't say a word but ate everything she gave him in shocked silence. It wasn't until Hinata picked up the bottle of water that Gaara had been drinking, and made to take a swig from it that Gaara moved. Suddenly shooting out a long sand tendril that wrapped itself around the bottle he regarded her curiously.

"I've drunk from that." He merely said. Hinata wasn't really sure what the problem was.

"I know. Um, is there a problem with that? Do you have a cold or something?" She asked. Gaara didn't reply at first, obviously thinking his next sentence over carefully.

"Aren't you…scared? To share that water that I've already drunk from? That you might…become a monster…like me?" Gaara eventually said keeping eye contact with Hinata. His eyes widened as Hinata laughed. He had never heard her laugh before; it sounded quite beautiful and was very girly. Shino, who had been perched on a tree nearby listening realised that Hinata hardly ever laughed.

"A monster? Don't be stupid Gaara! You're not a monster!" Hinata said between laughs. Gaara wasn't amused, he rose to his feet suddenly and Hinata immediately stopped laughing realising that she had done something wrong. Shino in the tree readied his bugs in case of an attack lunged on Hinata; that had been the main reason he had stalked her after all; he was scared for her safety.

"Everyone calls me a monster! Don't you understand! I have a demon inside of me! I killed people! _Killed!_ And I didn't care!" Gaara shouted but surprisingly enough Hinata didn't seem fazed. She moved closer to Gaara and placed a cool hand on his cheek; he immediately stopped shouting but took to breathing heavily as he tried to control his rage.

"You're not a monster Gaara, and you never were. _Everyone_ is just wrong. It was the _demon_ who killed, not you! That makes the demon the monster! Do you understand?" Hinata said softly as she gently caressed Gaara's cheek with her hand. She wasn't entirely sure what she was doing, she just knew that it felt right. But Gaara pushed her hand away not used to the contact. He took a few steps back away from her, his eyes wide. She could see even without using the byrukgan the pain in those eyes, but also a hint of fear. Had she scared him?

"No-Gaara!" Hinata cried; but it was too late. He had left. In a flurry of sand Gaara had run off some where. Knowing that it was her medical duty to keep an eye on him Hinata felt a strong urge to chase after him. But the feeling inside her heart and the butterflies inside her stomach told him that she should let him be. If he wasn't back by night then she would go searching for him. It was then that she felt someone's presence. Turning, now nervous that Gaara wasn't there, Hinata called out into the trees; "Wh-o is ther-e?" And then more confidently; "Come out!"

Shino jumped down from the tree he had been crouched in.

"Shino!" Hinata gasped shocked that her team mate had been watching.

"Your skills are getting rusty Hinata. Before you started training Gaara, you could find my presence almost immediately. Why didn't you look for me with your byrukgan?" Shino said calmly. Hinata shook her head; she hadn't thought of her byrukgan and she felt rather stupid. "What would Neji think of you now?" Shino continued and Hinata flinched at her cousin's name. Shino sighed; he hadn't come here to moan and pick on his friend.

"Hinata. I come to tell you something as your friend. You won't like what I have to say but I have to say it anyway. Gaara is not right for you! You should retire as his medic and rejoin our team – Kiba is right – we _miss_ you and what's more – we _need_ you! Gaara's chakra is fine now anyway; there is nothing more you can teach him." Shino said watching Hinata closely for her response. He could from her body language; the way that she slunk away from him pressing her hands close to her mouth that she didn't like what he was saying.

"Friend Shino, you are wrong! Gaara may not need me to help with his lessons but he needs me emotionally! I must stay his friend and-" Hinata started but Shino interrupted.

"Friend? But you want more than that don't you Hinata? You want to be more than just his '_friend_'" Shino rather insightfully said. He had hit a nerve in Hinata.

Hinata gasped. "I-I don't know!" She cried confused.

"Well, you better '_know_' soon because you're hurting a lot of people in the process! You've shouted at Naruto-" Shino was referring to the other day when she had first trained Gaara and she had told Naruto off for 'rescuing' her. She felt a bit guilty at that but she felt angrier at knowing that Shino had been spying on her there too – did he not trust her or something?

"When all he was trying to do was be a _friend_ and help you! You've hurt Kiba-" Shino continued.

"Kiba?" Hinata whispered becoming more confused by the minute. What had she done to him? Shino reached out to grab her hand but she pulled away from him not understanding that he just wanted to comfort her. He sighed feeling rejected.

"And I know it's not your fault Hinata. But perhaps if you had been paying more attention to your _friends_ and not Gaara then you would have realised! Kiba is in love with you!" Shino shocked the younger girl into complete silence, her mouth gaping open. She didn't really like the way that Shino kept emphasising the word 'friend'; she knew what friend meant! Didn't she?

"Are you going to come back to us Hinata-chan?" Shino softly asked already knowing who she would choose between her friends and Gaara. Hinata didn't say anything but stared blankly. Her silence was all he needed to hear to know that in her heart, even if she hadn't yet realised it, she had chosen Gaara. There was nothing more he could do or say; he felt suddenly very sad.

"And-" Shino turned to leave. "You've hurt me Hinata-chan. You value Gaara over our friendship. Do you even know what being a '_friend_' means anymore?" Shino ended on that note and Hinata felt as if she had been slapped. As he walked away she had no strength left to call him back and she wasn't even sure if she wanted to. Tears rolling down her face she stared after her team mate and her 'friend', if she could even still call him that.

What should she do? What did she want to do? Hinata didn't know. She knew that she was in the wrong but even now her heart still leapt out to Gaara. Even now she was valuing Gaara over her old friends. There, she had called them 'old' friends without even thinking; that must mean that she really didn't care for them anymore. But she did- she had never felt so guilty. So what to do? She was so confused. What should she do?

**11111111111111111**

**Author's Notes: Who will Hinata choose? Her old friends or her new crush Gaara? What do you think she should do? Who is right – her or Shino?**


	10. Feeling stomach butterflies

For a long time though to her it only felt like minutes Hinata sat in the playground. She wasn't entirely sure what to do next. It seemed like she had three options; go find Gaara, go home or go find her friends and apologise. The last option she crossed out almost immediately, not because she didn't want to go see her friends but because it was far too late and they would be asleep anyway. She also rejected the 'find Gaara' option; she thought that being in the state that she was in, it would be a very stupid idea to go searching for him. She would just end up getting more upset as time went on and if she did find him she wouldn't have anything to say. So, with a heavy heart, she picked the second option and alone, Hinata went home.

She choose to climb up the wall of her house and enter her open bedroom window by focussing chakra in her feet rather than entering through the front door because she wished to avoid her family's prying questions. She had entered this way quite a lot in her younger years when her father had upset her or Neji had insulted her or she was just having a hard day coping with training and she had wanted to avoid everyone. So it was perhaps natural to her all this crying and the feeling of shoving her face into her pillow as she curled up on her bed. But all the same, no matter how used to it she was, it always hurts to cry. The sharp pang in her heart as she took heaving breaths in between sobs showed this to be so.

She spent quiet a long time in this position curled up on her bed but eventually her chest relaxed and she stopped crying. She jumped as she felt a knock on her door but she choose to ignore it; she really couldn't face her family right now. Rubbing her eyes she waited for the sound of footsteps indicating that the person outside had gone. But those footsteps never came. Instead, the door knob to her room began to turn and a sickening feeling entered into her stomach. No one in her family would ever enter her room unless she called out so who was trying to come in now? She remembered horror films that she had watched with Kiba and Shino after their missions and of killers creeping into girl's bedrooms before grossly murdering them. Then she remembered how she would always get scared during these films and of how her two team mates would hold her between them, comforting her as they watched the end of the movie. This thought caused Hinata to break out into new tears and she no longer cared who was trying to come in.

Looking between her salty tears that trickled down her face she watched as the door swing open creaking. Her heart leapt into her mouth and she jumped off the bed as she realised who was 'breaking into' her room.

"!!?" She tried to say something; anything but she found that she couldn't form the words. This happened rarely, only when she was so upset and her stuttering became so bad that even simple words would not sound. Her small round mouth gaped open soundlessly as the 'person' stepped towards her. She flinched slightly but didn't move as a rough hand moved to her face and caressed it.

"What's wrong?" Gaara asked, his hand on her face in the same way that she had touched him earlier. He could see that she had been crying and was thus asking her the same question she had asked him when he had been upset. It was the only way that he knew how; imitation. After all Gaara was not familiar to comforting people. Hinata without answering closed her eyes and grabbed Gaara's hand that was on her face. Gaara took this to mean that she didn't want any contact so moved away but she hurriedly pulled it back to her face.

"Gaara." Hinata could still not find words to voice how she felt so choose to just simply say his name. She was so happy to have Gaara there with her but she couldn't just stop thinking of her friends. Every time Gaara stroked her face an image of either Naruto, Shino or Kiba flickered through her mind causing her to sob softly.

"You don't understand." She mumbled as she moved away from Gaara and slumped back on to her bed.

"You're right. I don't. So explain." Gaara ordered as he sat down next to her. Hinata had a sudden sickening thought of what her father would do if he came in and found Gaara on her bed but she decided that she didn't care about things like that anymore!

"It's just Shino shouted at me! And I hurt so many people! And Naruto – I'm meant to fancy him and I don't anymore and he is confused and I shouted at him! And then Kiba is upset and he is my friend! At least I thought he was! But he loves me, and I don't love him in that way! But I don't want to hurt him! But I can't just make myself love him! Because I love someone else! And..." Hinata shouted out quite unlike her normal quiet self in a flurry of words, not bothered if her family heard her but just needing to get it out of her system. She didn't expect Gaara to understand but from the way he picked up her hand and gripped it tightly she wondered if perhaps he did.

"I'm not the best to ask. I don't understand love. All I can associate love with is pain; every time I think I've had it, it is taken away from me. But I-" Gaara was gripping Hinata's hand a bit too tightly as he struggled for words but she didn't really mind despite the pain.

"I know this. Friends are something special. To not be alone is a…a…a great thing! You should seek these friends and talk to them so they understand. But ah, you shouldn't force love. If you don't love them then you must wait until you find someone you do love. And you say you have found that person? Then you should tell them because I'm sure that they would want to know." Gaara said before dropping her hand and standing up. He hungrily took in her form and saw himself reflected in her eyes as she did the same back to him.

"That is why I should tell you Hinata. I- you make me feel different. Here." Gaara patted his chest indicating where his heart was and Hinata gulped nervously – was he saying what she hoped he was saying? "And here" He touched his stomach. He wasn't so good at describing how he felt so he was finding the whole conversation very difficult. "It feels as if I have…uh… butterflies in my stomach when I'm around you. And when I go and leave you I feel a pang in my heart. I don't understand it." Gaara stared back at Hinata hopefully wishing that she would explain this strange phenomenon that he was going through.

"It's love that you are feeling Gaara-kun." She whispered and he nodded immediately accepting this idea; he had guessed as much but had needed someone to confirm it.

"I thought as much. I've had it only once for someone, and that person tried to kill me when I was very young. My uncle. Ah." Gaara hurried over this part not liking to talk about his painful past.

"And now I know that you love someone else. I just want to be your friend and you to be happy. So please tell this person you love them so you can be happy again, and not cry anymore." Gaara gulped turning to leave. He wasn't really sure he could handle hearing who it was that Hinata loved – he might get the urge to go out and kill them if they didn't return her feelings. His Hinata – no not his; she would never be his – Gaara corrected his thoughts –deserved to be happy. Her small voice pierced Gaara's soul suddenly and he stopped at hearing his name sound from her delicate mouth.

"What?" He asked, expecting her to ask him a question seeing as she had just called his name.

"The person I love. That's his name. Gaara." She breathed and Gaara stood still– staring at her – was this a joke? No! It wasn't! But what was he meant to do now? He understood that this feeling was 'love' but how was he meant to express it?

He needn't have worried – gentle Hinata – now dare he say it - _his _Hinata - knew exactly how to show her feelings seeing as she had suppressed them for so long. As she lunged herself at Gaara hugging him tightly she thought for a brief moment how strange it was that after all these years she had imagined that the person she would be hugging like this would be Naruto but instead it was Gaara. But this thought was quickly suppressed as with a gleeful heart-wrenching feeling she felt Gaara carefully return her hug. She was shocked at the gentleness of the way that Gaara held her – it was almost as if he was treating her like a fragile creature and trying not to hurt her. She realised that this was just what she needed – someone to treat her gently as no one had ever done so before – and she knew that neither Naruto nor Kiba – both quite hyper boys – would be able to hug quite like this.

Not wanting to end the hug but knowing that she had to, Hinata pulled softly away from Gaara. "We should both sleep now, Gaara." She smiled up at the taller boy and he understanding her meaning kissed her gently on the forehead (imitating what he had seen of the couple Temeri and Shikamaru…he wasn't quite ready yet to imitate their more –ahem- active make-out sessions but he knew that Hinata wouldn't be either so he was content. His only wish now was to please her in any way that he could.). He then left for his bedroom leaving Hinata to sleep in peace and reply in her head the moment that they had just had together.

**11111111111111**

The next morning was slightly weird for Hinata to say the least. For starters she woke up smiling; a thing that she couldn't remember having ever done before. She was actually looking forward to the rest of the day! Yes, she knew that she would have to face her friends, but she was feeling a new found bravery that could only be Gaara's support and she was ready for whatever came. She wouldn't shy away from things anymore. The second weird thing was that she was awake before her father! Stepping downstairs to the breakfast room she ate her toast alone. At first she thought that she had over slept but looking at the clock she realised that being only five am, she was an hour ahead of her father's schedule. She decided to take up breakfast in bed to him to shock him – and shock him she did. The last weird thing then was seeing her father smile at her and calling her a 'good daughter' though he did add that 'it was highly unlike her. Perhaps she was taking a leaf out of her sister's book'. Rather cheekily; again unlike her, she told her father that she was up even before her sister and shouldn't her sister take a leaf out of _her_ book? Her father didn't know what to reply to this and merely gaped wordlessly at her as she closed the door to his room and left the house.

Such was her busy morning that she had almost forgot – forgot what such an important day it was. It was the day of Gaara's meeting with the Hokage to discuss what would happen next. Whether he would stay and become a ninja of Konoha or whether his village would want him back. Hinata tried to push this troubling thought out of her mind, there was nothing she could do about the Hokage's decision after all. She would just have to wait until Gaara got home and ask him then. In the meantime she was planning on finding her friends and apologising to them for her actions but also calmly explaining her situation. First stop? The ramen store. And yes, she had thought right – Naruto was there having his morning bowl (or three) of his favourite ramen. She sat down next to him waiting for him to notice that she was near, not wanting to start the conversation first.

"Hinata-chan!" Naruto suddenly emerged from his eating long enough to notice the girl next to him. "Ramen?" He asked gesturing to a spare pair of chopsticks and that she should share with him. Hinata almost cried with happiness; this was a big gesture for Naruto to share his ramen. Had he really forgiven her for what she had done to him?

"Naruto-kun. I- I have something to say." She mumbled, not because she still fancied Naruto but because she was nervous. She ignored the chop sticks; she found that she was too nervous to be hungry.

"Wow! You've almost completely lost your stutter!! You don't sound so weird anymore!" Naruto said in his blunt way and she gulped though secretly agreeing with him.

"I'm sorry for shouting at you." She began. "And I don't fancy you anymore – I'm sorry for that too. I was confused with my feelings and I took it out at you. Please forgive me Naruto-kun." Hinata said clearly shocking Naruto into stopping eating for a second…just a second though.

"Wha? I wasn't mad at you! And what are you on about? You really are weird Hinata! You don't fancy me, you like that Gaara person you are always spending time with! Besides; I like Sakura-chan!" Naruto appeared to be oblivious to Hinata ever fancying him; he had known that something had changed between their relationship the other day when she had shouted at him and not chased after him but he took this to be because he had walked in on her time with Gaara. Sakura after all portrayed the same emotions when he interrupted her time with Sasuke. He waved his chopsticks at her before continuing. "Shino was looking for you! I almost forgot to tell you! He's at your old training ground now I think-"

Hinata nodded and smiled, pleased that one of her friends was still, well, still her friend! She hurriedly left but not before paying for Naruto's ramen. It was the least she could do, and after seeing Naruto's face light up she knew that she had done the right thing. After today she was going to start valuing her friends more. Sprinting along she stopped outside their team training ground. It was a simple concrete court that was framed by wire mesh and yes – there was Shino with –

"Kiba!" Hinata gulped, she had been hoping to speak to him last and on his own. She was too nervous now, should she go back? But it was too late – Shino had seen her and was beckoning her over. So swallowing her fears she walked towards them.

"Hinata- I wanted to talk to you." Shino began but Hinata held up a hand stopping him.

"Me first please Shino? And I want to talk to you too Kiba." Hinata began. Kiba had turned his back on her which disheartened her but she could see that he was listening.

"I want to apologise." She began.

"Well it's going to take more than a 'I'm sorry' Hinata!" Kiba suddenly turning barked out at her. Akamaru's fur was bristling. Shino placed a hand on Kiba's arm restraining him and Kiba grunted but was quiet.

"I know that. Please, I" And Hinata was crying – she couldn't help it. Kiba turned to look at her; his anger filled eyes softening slightly – he couldn't bare his dearest friend to cry. "I just want to be friends again! I know I've abandoned you guys and I don't deserve you but I _need_ you! I need you just as much as I need Gaara! I'm sorry Kiba; I _do_ love Gaara. I'm so sorry; I just want us all to be friends again!" She repeated herself as she sobbed. She felt that she didn't deserve forgiveness and was half turning away when Shino stepped forward.

"Where do you think you are going…friend?" He said as he pulled to him, standing on the right of her – his arms wrapped around her right shoulder. He looked at Kiba questioningly who still looked slightly fierce but came and stood on her left side – hugging her left shoulder so that now the two boys had enveloped her in a warm embrace. It was their old team hug and Hinata had missed it even if she hadn't realised until now.

"You're silly Hinata." She felt Kiba whisper into her ear. "I can't help but love you but I want you to be happy. You should have just told me that you liked Gaara and I would have backed off. Even when you liked Naruto I would have backed off if you had told me. But you never did." He hugged her tightly. "I still think you deserve better than Gaara though. Remember – whatever you decide we will always love you." He added as an after thought and Shino looked at him warningly. Hinata didn't really understand the last part to this statement but she nodded anyway.

"Thank you." Hinata mumbled. "Thank you for being my friend."

"That's quite alright Hinata; we will always be friends! But aren't you going to see Gaara off?" Shino asked breaking their hug and Kiba following suit.

"Off? What do you mean?" She asked nervously dreading the answer coming.

"Don't tell me you haven't heard!" Kiba sounded frustrated. "I mean jeez, this is the guy you love remember? The Hokage sent him back to the Sand Village! He should be just leaving her office now! If you hurry you might be able to say goodbye!" Kiba spoke in that quick way of his.

Hinata gulped; her eyes wide. What?! Gaara leave?! Surely not now, not now that she had everything sorted out! Apologising to the two boys for leaving so abruptly she sprinted as fast as she could towards the Hokage's office. But would she make it in time? Or would Gaara already have gone?

**11111111111111111111**

"Do you think that was the right thing to do, Shino?" Kiba whispered to Shino as they watched Hinata run away.

"Yeah, she'll get there quicker that way. And he did ask us to do that, remember?" Shino replied though he felt slightly guilty for deceiving Hinata too. But that hadn't been what Kiba had meant.

"No! I mean, you know – letting her go! We could have just never told her about Gaara's leaving and we could still keep her!" He complained.

"You know that wouldn't be right Kiba. And you said so yourself; you love her, you just want her to be happy!"

"But happy with us. Now we need to get a new team mate."

"I know, I know. But we can still visit her. It will be ok Kiba. It will be ok." Shino said not sure whether he was reassuring Kiba or himself. He gazed up at the sky thoughtfully before nodding sadly at Kiba to re-start their sparring. Which they did. Both sad that they would soon lose their dearest friend but also knowing that it had been the right thing to do however hard it had been for them.

**1111111111111111**

Hinata pushed her way through the crowds of early morning shoppers towards the Hokage's office. Never had she been so scared before, not even when she had been fighting tougher opponents had she felt this way. What if she was late and missed him? She didn't even dare think about that let alone think about what it would feel like to have to live in Konoha and him in the Sand Village! It would be like having an arm chopped off or something drastic like that.

Puffing and panting she stopped as she noticed Gaara and stared up at the boy she loved – he was standing at the top of the Hokage's stairs, a small box in one hand and a piece of paper in the other. Hinata didn't care what he was holding and running up the stairs she leapt into his out stretched arms. Gaara was thankful that she had made it in time; if she had been later than he would have had no choice but to head back to his old Sand Village hometown – that was the Hokage's orders after all – he was no longer a Konoha citizen.

"Why do you have to leave?!" She sobbed, not caring the Kurunei – her old sensei and Tsunade – the Hokage were watching from some way behind Gaara.

"I have been elected as the new KazeKage of my village. And now that I can use my chakra again they want me to go back straight away." Gaara explained as Hinata sobbed into his shirt. "But-" He moved away from Hinata and backed down onto one knee causing Hinata to gulp in confusion. Her eyes flickered to her sensei who smiled encouragingly.

"You can come with me Hinata – as my wife. It's the only way that you can become a member of a different village – through marriage." And Gaara opened the small box containing a small gold banded ring with a ruby studded into the centre of it. It was beautiful – breaktakingly so and Hinata was stunned for a while. He knelt patiently waiting for her reply even though he had felt his leg go dead quite a while ago.

It was then that Hinata remembered what Kiba had said earlier which she had not then understood; 'Remember – whatever you decide we will always love you.' She understood this now – her team mates had given her their blessing. So, slightly sad that she would have to be leaving them but so happy to be wanted by Gaara she held out her hand in acceptation. Gaara was quick to place the engagement ring on her finger; scared that she would change her mind.

"I know we are young and have only just discovered our love. So marriage is far away. But at least this way you can live with me in the Sand Village and decide – and take as long as you like – whether you truly wish to marry me." Gaara explained and handed her the piece of paper he had in his other hand. It was the release form saying that she was leaving Konoha and becoming a Sand Village citizen. Her hand was shaking as she signed it because she knew that there would be no going back now but it was nervous excitement; she wasn't scared. She trusted Gaara.

She noticed Kurunei who had been like a second mother to her was crying and she without a moment's hesitation she hugged her teacher, who returned the embrace equally quickly. Then, bowing to Tsunade and gravely handing over her Konoha headband, she turned to Gaara. He grabbed her hand smiling – perhaps one of his first ever smiles- at Hinata as they turned and headed towards the Konoha gates. She hoped that someone would tell her family but she was sure that they wouldn't care that she had left anyway – her father had always made it clear that she wasn't needed Besides the last thing her father had said to her was that she was a 'good daughter' and she wanted to leave with the statement in her heart.

Hinata knew that things would be different from here on but grinning, she knew that she would love every minute of it. Whether in Konoha or the Sand Village she now knew the true meaning of 'friendship' and she realised that her friends; Kiba, Shino, Naruto and all the others would always remain forever in her heart. That feeling was back too; the stomach butterfly feeling… a feeling she now associated with love and hoped would never go.

**111111111111111**

**Author's Notes: Sorry if you didn't like the ending. I thought it was very cheesy. But I guess that it is better than having Gaara leave without her? Or her team mates hating her? Do you guys like it? Please review! Thanks for reading my fanfiction. **


End file.
